Melkjor'av'Olsen
}}Melkjor'av'Olsen (Romaji: Merukajoru Orusen; Kana: メルかじょル・おるせん) is one of the protagonist of Fate/Axiom. He is an agent of the Chaldea Security Organization and the Master of an Avenger-class Servant named Sawara. ''Profile ''Background Melkjor'av'Olsen is a Prince of Magonia. Initially, as the firstborn son of the Emperor Dunaldur'av'Olsen, Melkjor he was titled as the Crown Prince of Magonia. However, after his mother— the Empress Consort Amalja'v'Olsen née Blom — was convicted of the capital felony of High Treason in the Form of Adultery, his title was lowered from the Crown Prince to "merely" a Prince. Notably, because he was naught but an infant when his mother was executed for adultery, Melkjor was raised by his step-mother — the Empress Consort Lisabet'av'Olsen née Igelström — rather than his birth mother. Notably, because of an arrangement that was negotiated between Dunaldur and his best friend the Duke Valdimar'av Geijer before either Dunaldur or Valdimar were married, Melkjor has been married to the Lady Kristensa'v Geijer since the very moment of his birth. Unfortunately for Melkjor, as a result of naught but sheer coincidence, Valdimar's wife and Kristensa's mother just so happened to be the Lady Nomi av Geijer née Blom. The younger sister of Amalja. Needless to say, when Dunaldur and Valdimar realized that Kristensa and Melkjor were one another's first cousin, they were not happy. Unfortunately, because of their excess of pride and stubbornness, neither Dunaldur nor Valdimar were willing to ask the Church to divorce Kristensa and Melkjor. Consequently, and unfortunately for Melkjor, Dunaldur and Valdimar opted to simply dispose of Melkjor and then marry Dunaldur's daughter — through Lisabet rather than Amalja — the Princess Edda'v'Olsen to Valdimar's son the Lord Rasmus'av Geijer . Not long after, in order to dispose of Melkjor without conspiracy or controversy, Dunaldur used the very good excuse of contributing to the protection of humanity from extinction as a means of volunteering Melkjor for work at the Chaldea Security Organization as a Master. Subsequently, by Dunaldur providing Chaldea with an entire military's worth of equipment and funding, Dunaldur bribed Chaldea into an agreement to assassinate Melkjor and then depict Melkjor as a "casualty" and war hero of the Grand Orders. Fortunately for Melkjor, before Chaldea managed to so much as plan his assassination, Lev Lainur set off a bomb in Chaldea and thereby killed a supermajority of Chaldea's staff. But unfortunately for Melkjor, he was among those whom were caught in the blast of Lev Lainur's bomb. Melkjor was mortally wounded by the blast Lev Lainur's bomb. However, through the resourceful and unconventional use of the FATE system as means of summoning "the perfect replacement for Melkjor'av'Olsen's body" rather than as a means of summong a "Servant", the Doctor Romani Archaman was able to replace his mortally wounded body with a perfectly healthy body and thereby save his life. Unfortunately for Melkjor, the "the perfect replacement for Melkjor'av'Olsen's body" just so happened to be the body of Artoria Pendragon. Consequently, Melkjor became one of the dreaded Saberfaces. Not long after, Melkjor and a number of others were grouped into the Z-Team and then tasked with assisting Ritsuka Fujimaru and Mash Kyrielight in saving humanity. ''Personality'' WIP... ''Relationships'' WIP... ''Role WIP... Abilities and Equipment ''Magecraft Melkjor is the picture of a "proper" magus. His conception was planned as far as centuries in advance in order to ensure that he would be born with naught but the highest quantity of the highest quality of magic circuits, he was groomed to be a magus since the exact moment of his birth, he managed to completely and perfectly inherit the Magic Crest of his lineage of magi, he received the best education in magecraft that the Clock Tower and a variety of private tutors could provide, and he has devoted his life to humanity's attainment of the "truth" that is the Swirl of the Root. As a result, as a magus, Melkjor does not have any real flaws or exploitable weaknesses. Melkjor's origin is "Asymmetry", while his element is "Water". His origin of Asymmetry allows him to disrupt the equivalence and or parallelity between a pair of entities, while his element of Water allows him to manipulate combinations, cycles, flows, and forms. Together; Melkjor's origin of Asymmetry and element of Water allows Melkjor to effortlessly disrupt the equivalence and or parallelity between a pair of combinations, cycles, flows, and forms. A Because of his element and origin, Melkjor is the best at destruction and the worst at creation and preservation. He can take a magical construct or spell apart with as much comfort and ease as he can breathe; but in exchange, it is nigh-impossible for him to build a magical construct or spell. Because of his origin of asymmetry, the construction or maintenance of anything is unnatural to him. As a being who was born of and is rooted in chaos and disruption, he is not the sort of entity who can easily manage the feats of order and stability that are needed to construct or maintain a magical construct or spell. However, though Melkjor may have trouble with creating and maintaining magical constructs and spells, it should be noted that he is certainly not incapable of doing so. When push comes to shove, Melkjor is able to defy his nature and deign to bring a bit of symmetry into the world. However, though Melkjor may be able to do so, he certainly doesn't like to do so. In Melkjor's opinion, it is far more fun to break a spell than it is to make one. 'Familars' Melkjor makes extensive and judicious use of a special type of familiar which he is able to construct from naught but a paper doll, the po of a deceased human, and a strand of his pubic hair. Over the last decade, Melkjor has made a total of 108 of these familiars. And he tends to carry at least 13 of these familiars on his person at all times. Notably, each of these familiars are capable of a Finn Shot with all of the deadly force of a high-power rifle. As such, in any sort of direct battle, these familiars tend to be Melkjor's weapon-of-choice. 'Chrono Trigger' Chrono Trigger (Romaji: Kurono Toriga; Kana: クロノ・トリガー) - Is a magecraft of Melkjor's design. It's a high-level application of both Meljor's' element of Water and Melkjor's origin of Asymmetry. The element of Water is used as a means of both erecting a bounded field which is centered on Melkjor and accessing the temporal flow of the space that is within the confines of the bounded field. While the origin of Asymmetry is used as a means of disrupting the parallelity between the temporal flow of the space that is inside of the bounded field and the temporal flow of the space that is outside of the bounded field. Notably, by disrupting the parallelity of those temporal flows, Meljor is able to modulate the dilation of time between the space that is inside of the bounded field and the space that is outside of the bounded field. This spell is neither "time adjustment" with the ability to accelerate or stagnate time nor "time modification" with the ability to alter the causality and chronology of a series of events. But rather, it is "time relativity" with the ability to minimize the degree of temporal symmetry between one area of space and another area of space. It does not manipulate any of the constituents of temporality. Such as causality, chronology, duration, and et cetera. But rather, it simply causes the temporality of one area of space to become less symmetrical to the temporality of another area of space. Unlike a feat such as a time travel, time dilation is a perfectly natural and scientifically proven phenomenon. As such, while time travel may be within the unknown reaches of impossibility, time dilation is within the known reaches of possibility. As a result, thaumaturgical achievement of time dilation does not mandate the use of the Fifth Magic. Nor does it mandate the use of a Greater Ritual or High Thaumaturgy. Instead, it is possible for Melkjor to thaumaturgically achieve time dilation with a magecraft like Chrono Trigger. ''Devlopment ''Conception WIP... ''Reception'' WIP... ''Trivia'' *Melkjor is the master that Mysterious Heroine X hates the most.